Jack of All Trades (Rewritten as Their Secret Weapon)
by teddygirl105
Summary: Kazumi is Kiyoko's younger sister by two years, in class 4. When she has to join the boys team, due to the girls team not taking in any more members, she becomes their secret and assistant manager with her sister. After being with the group for a long time, she starts to develop feelings for one of the members, but who is it? I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Quick note, even though I put their names in, Kazumi does not know them at the beginning. It's just easier for me to type.

* * *

As Kiyoko watches the team play, she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Taking it out, she looks over the text she receives and sends a quick reply. Sliding it back into her pocket, she continues to watch.

* * *

The next day, as everyone was warming up, a hooded figure creeped in, unnoticed. Walking over to Kiyoko, she spots her and is waved over. "So, how are your classes, Kazumi? You did just start them." Kiyoko whispers to the figure.

"They're fine. I wanna join the girls volleyball club, but they stopped taking in new people earlier than the boys." Kazumi replied, taking off her backpack and placing it on the ground.

She stared at them, watching the receives, sets, spikes, everything. "I'll talk to Daichi about your admittance." Kiyoko whispered to her. They watched a bit more before Kazumi asked another question.

"Do they not have a libero?" She asked. "No. Their current one got into some trouble with their ace, and is still currently on a month probation for club activities." Kiyoko explained. "You were a libero on your old team, right?" She asked.

"That and a middle blocker. I switched around every once in a while." She replied.

Her fingers twitched as she watched the ball fly. She hadn't played in forever (more like a month), and her body was eager to get back into the game. Just then, a stray ball came their way. No one was close enough to reach it (Hinata isn't on that side) and it was about to go out. 'Damn my libero skills for coming in right now!' She cursed in her mind as her body unconsciously flew to the ground, hood flying off to reveal her black hair, her hand going underneath the volleyball to save it. It flew into the air as she quickly stood up, but everyone didn't care. They were focused on the girl who saved it.

"Who are you?" asked Daichi. 'Seems to be the captain.' Kazumi thought.

"Uwa! She's so pretty!" Yelled Hinata.

"And hot! She looks like Kiyoko-san too!" Tanaka added. "This is Kazumi. She's my sister." Kiyoko introduced. Daichi walked over and held his hand out.

"I'm Daichi Sawamura, the captain. Welcome to Karasuno's boys volleyball club." Kazumi took his hand and took it.

"As you know, I'm Kazumi. Kazumi Shimizu." Daichi let go and looked her over.

"So, why are you here? You have the reflexes of a libero, so why aren't you on the girls team?" He asked.

"I entered the school about a week ago due to some... circumstances, and the girls stopped taking in new players early. I wanted to see if I could join your team instead, if that's okay with you." Kazumi explained. Daichi thought it over before answering.

"I'll see how you do. Is there any other role that you would be okay with, if you aren't on the team?" He asked.

"I'll be fine with assistant manager, I was one before." Kazumi answered, and Daichi nodded.

"Great. You can be our assistant manager, and after our practice, I'll test you." She nodded and Daichi resumed practice.

Soon after they resumed playing, someone burst through the doors, holding sheets of paper. "I did it!" Everyone turned and looked at the man. Daichi ran over to Takeda-sensei.

"Sensei, what did you do?" he asked. "I've arranged a practice match with one of the top four in the prefecture! Aoba Jousai!" Everyone yelled in shock as Kazumi scowled. "However, there's one condition." Takeda-sensei announced.

"Eh?"

"Kageyama-kun will play as setter for the whole game." he said. Everyone started talking as Kazumi placed her hood back on, grabbed her backpack, and tried to sneak out. Just as she reached the door, she was stopped.

"Kazumi, wait." She turned around. "I still need to test you." she nodded as she took down her hood and took off her jacket, revealing the white Karasuno t-shirt. Unzipping her backpack, she took out a pair of shorts and knee pads. "I'll change first." she said, and went outside. Quickly changing, she slipped on her knee pads and walked back in, stretching her shoulders.

"I'm ready." Daichi nodded.

"We'll first play a three on three, just to see your receives and such, then we'll substitute you in with another player to see your libero skills." She nodded and went on the court to stretch. "Suga! You and I are with Kazumi. The other side will be Narita, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima." Daichi said, and they nodded, getting ready.

The match started with a serve from Tsukki, which followed a receive from Daichi. "Kazumi!" Suga yelled, and she nodded. Suga set the ball to her, which resulted in a point for her team.

"Nice kill!" Tanaka yelled from the sidelines. The match continued, Kazumi's team ahead by a few points. After a while, Daichi called in Tanaka to sub for Kazumi as she played libero.

"Tsukishima, Narita, Ennoshita, aim at the clear spots. We'll have Kazumi get them for us." Daichi said, and she sweatdropped.

"Thank's a lot Daichi-san!" she yelled. Suga served the ball and the three on the other side started their attack.

"Kazumi!" Daichi yelled as he received the ball, making it fly out to the edge of the court.

"Like hell I'll let you get out!" she yelled as she ran, rolled, and managed to bump it to Tanaka, where he spiked it over.

However, Tanaka was blocked by Tsukki, which rebounded to the ground. "Got it!" Kazumi yelled as she saved it, sending it to Suga.

"Daichi!" he yelled, sending it to him.

"Nice kill, Daichi-san!" Kazumi yelled. Instead of having Tsukki serve, Daichi stopped him.

"Kazumi, I overheard your conversation with Shizumu, and you said that you had another position, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Normally during practice matches, I'm a middle blocker." she explained.

"Her? A middle blocker? She's so short!" Tsukki taunted.

"Well I'm mainly a decoy, so that's why I'm a middle blocker. The one with the orange hair is probably one as well, right?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't decided his position yet, because he's new, but he would be best as a middle blocker." Daichi admitted. "Anyways, what I want you to do is first serve the ball, then I want you to perform a quick. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Of course."

Kazumi got the ball from the other side and got ready. "When ever you're ready." Suga yelled, and she took a deep breath out. Throwing the ball up, she ran and jumped, performing a jump serve. "Gha!" The other team was caught off guard with her serve, making it rebound off Ennoshita and out of court, landing her a point.

"Was that a..."

"Jump float serve?!" Everyone yelled in shock as Kazumi simply wiped her brow.

"What? Is that not normal?" she asked. Yamaguchi ran up to her.

"Can you teach me how to do that? I've been trying to do that, and I can't seem to do it..." She smiled.

"Of course. What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, and the tall one with glasses is my friend, Tsukishima Kei." she nodded.

"How about this? I'll teach you during morning practices. Is that okay?" she asked, and he nodded before going back to the sidelines.

"Now, about that quick set you wanted me to do..."

"Right. Suga, are you okay with it?" Daichi asked Suga.

"Honestly, Kageyama's better at them than I am. Why don't you let him have a try?" Suga asked. Daichi thought for a bit before nodding.

"Alright. Kageyama!" he yelled, and the boy perked up. "You'll be setting a quick for Kazumi, alright?" he said, and Kageyama nodded.

"You better catch up with me." he grumbled.

"Don't worry prissy boy, I'll do fine." she retorted.

With Narita serving, Daichi received it and sent it to Kageyama. Rushing up, he and Kazumi performed a quick, but when she landed, she seemed disappointed in him. "Oi, Kageyama right?" she yelled, and Kageyama nodded quickly, not wanting to feel his senpai's wrath. "That set felt wrong. I watched what you did with the orange haired boy. Try to see if you can do the same thing with me." He nodded, and they tried again.

When it was time for them to do a quick, Kageyama thought of her words. 'Try to see if you can do the same thing with me.' he heard her voice in his head. 'Think. Where is she? Where are the blockers going to go? What angle should I send it at?' Kageyama heard someone yell his name, and he looked to see Kazumi in the air, swinging. He quickly calculated and set the ball over to her, succeeding.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she yelled, slapping Kageyama on the shoulder, making him stumble.

"You were all quiet before, and now you're suddenly riled up." Daichi commented, and she turned towards him. "Yeah, I get riled up when I play volleyball. Other than that, I'm quite calm." Kazumi explained.

"Anyways,"

Daichi went up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Welcome to the team."


	2. Chapter 2

After they had finished, and after Kazumi learned their names, they went for dinner. "You're not coming, Nee-chan?" Kazumi asked her sister. "I'll be fine." "Tell Okaa-san that I'm out with the team, okay?" "You got it." Kiyoko left for home as Kazumi followed the others. They went to a nearby store and got some meat buns. Grabbing one, she nibbled on it as she watched the others fool around.

"Kazumi?"

She turned around to see Suga. "Hey Suga-san." she replied. "Do you wanna go inside for a bit? Daichi's going over the positions with Kageyama, but I really have nothing to do." She nodded. "Sure. I'll buy you a drink, if you want." she offered, and he shook his head. "You don't have to do that your me." "Oh no, I insist. You are my senpai after all."

Going inside, the two argued quietly before Suga gave in. "Fine. I'll get something." he reluctantly walked to the drink aisle and started to look around. Kazumi followed him and looked at the different drinks. "Let see, there's milk tea, green tea, different teas, coffee, juice, soft drinks, etc." she muttered. "Might as well get some tea." she said, grabbing a milk tea. Seeing how Suga was done, she went over to pay.

"So you like sweet teas too?" she asked. "Yeah. Milk tea really sooths me." "Same." After paying for the drinks, the two of them went over to the table, where Daichi and Kageyama were talking about positions. "Kazumi?" She perked up. "Yeah?" she asked. "Seeing how you were watching the match, what position do you think Hinata would be good in?" Daichi asked.

"Seeing how he's progressively getting better at quicks, I would say that middle blocker is the best choice. I'm about the same height as him, a little taller, so I know how he feels." she answered. "Same as Kageyama, huh?" he said as he wrote it on a clipboard he had. "You're free to leave Kageyama." Daichi said, and he left, bowing. "As for you Kazumi..."

She looked over to Daichi. "I'll talk to Aoba Jousai's captain to see if they'll allow you, for you are a girl. If so, then you'll be libero, alright?" She nodded, taking a bite of her pork bun. "Alright, that should be it." Standing up, the three of them left, going their separate ways.

* * *

The next day, during morning practice, Daichi made everyone sit down in a semi circle. "These are just the positions for the practice match, not your real ones, but I think we'll go with this." Daichi showed a magnetic board. "Setter, Kageyama Tobio. Wing Spikers, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi, and Ennoshita Chikara. Libero, Kazumi Shizumu." Daichi said as everyone looked at their positions. After explaining everything, everyone started to practice for the match,

* * *

 _After school, Monday._

After school, Kageyama, Hinata, and Kazumi followed Suga to the club room, where everyone got ready. Entering the room, Kazumi looked around and quickly wore her shorts. Taking off her shirt, Tanaka yelled at her. "Kazumi, you've got a nice figure!" he yelled, and she quickly covered herself with her shirt, embarrassed. "Keep your comments to yourself!" she yelled before quickly putting her shirt on. She laced her shoes and put her jacket on.

Walking out of the room, she saw Hinata. Seeing as to how he was jittery, she went over to him. "Hinata?" He quickly turned around. "A-Ah, Kazumi-chan! Am I in your way?" he asked. "Nah, you're fine. Seeing how you're nervous and all, I'll give you some tips." He nodded. "First off, as nervous as you are, this is a practice match, so it's fine if we lose. All that matters is our experience. Secondly, when you're nervous, you might be thinking, 'I need to get the ball!' in your head, but don't think that. Just focus on your job. Think, 'Where is Kageyama going to set? Where are there no blockers? How should I receive the ball coming my way?' Just take deep breaths, think of that, and you'll be fine. By the time we get into second set, you'll be back to normal, I promise. And one last thing."

"Give it your all."

"Even though its a practice match, give it your all. If you mess up, I'll be there to save the ball. We'll be there to save it. So just rely on us and relax." Hinata took a deep breath and thought of the things Kazumi told him. Soon enough, he calmed down. "Thanks, Kazumi-chan." "No problem." Hinata left the room, but not before Tanaka called to him. "Hey, you took my jersey!"

"You're pretty good at that."

She turned around to see Suga. "I guess. I was the same back then, but my teammate told me the same things as I just said. She would be proud of me." Suga looked slightly confused. "Would?" he asked. "Oh right, I never told you."

"She died in a car crash."

"O-Oh. Sorry for asking." Suga apologized, but she shrugged him off. "No, it's fine." She looked over at the school. "Sometimes, I wonder, 'Why does everyone like my voice? Why do they like the songs that I sing?'" she started off, and Suga listened to her words. "Hiyori would always sing her favourite songs, sometimes with her older brother, Hibiya*. I would always deem myself 'unworthy' to join in, but she always said the same thing. 'As long as you don't care what others think, you can conquer anything'. After she died, I had the sudden urge to sing, so I practised. Soon enough, everyone started to enjoy my voice. Hibiya even said that I sounded just like Hiyori. Because of that, I always thought that a part of her entered me."

The two of them stayed silent for a bit, as Suga processed the information and as Kazumi enjoyed the sky. "...Is is okay if you sing?" Suga carefully asked. "Sure. Do you want the others, or..." she trailed off. "Right here is fine. They others can hear your from the room anyways." "Right." Clearing her throat, she hastily said, "It's been a long time since I've sung, so be warned." Taking out her phone, she found the song she wanted to sing and played it.

"Machiawase wa, nijikan mae de, koko ni hitori sore ga kotae desho.*"

As she sang her song, the others slowly came out to see what was going on. By the time Kazumi finished, the whole club was out there, Suga caught in the middle of it. "Whoo! You sure can sing Kazumi!" Tanaka yelled. "It's just a habit." she said, trying to shrug them off. "Habit my ass! You could be a famous singer!" Tanaka replied.

"Oh just shut up!"

* * *

*The names Hibiya and Hiyori are from the song Kagerou Daze/Days and the anime/manga Mekakushi Actors.

*The song I used is Karakuri Pierrot by 40mP, sung by him and Hatsune Miku.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Aoba Jousai Private High School. "Man, it's great to be back." Kazumi said as she stretched her arms. "What do you mean?" asked Suga. "Oh, I was enrolled in my first year for a few weeks, but then due to circumstances, I moved over to Karasuno." Kazumi explained. As they walked over to the gym, they heard voices coming their direction. 'They're talking about Kageyama, Tanaka... and Nee-chan?!' Kazumi thought to herself. Surprising them, Tanaka popped out from the corner. With the well-timed crows around them, Tsukki, Tanaka, and Kageyama scared the two players.

"What's your name?" Kazumi asked. "What is it to you, first year?" one of them asked, trying to be scary. "I'll have you know that I'm not scared of you whatsoever, so you're failing terribly." Kazumi directed to Kindaichi. "I'm Yuutarou Kindaichi." he stubbornly said. "I'm Kazumi Shizumu, the sister to that manager that you like. You better not lay a single hand on her, or else I'll kill you." she said threateningly.

"I leave you for once second and this is what happens?!" They looked over to see Daichi. Quickly running off with Tsukishima, the group went to the gymnasium.

* * *

"Thanks for having us!"

They entered the gym, seeing the players practice. "It's huge..." Hinata said in awe. Seeing how he was acting jittery again, Kazumi patted him on the shoulder. "Remember what I said." "Everyone's there for you, it's okay to mess up, deep breaths." he recited, and she nodded. Calming down, they warmed up a bit before starting the match.

"Kazumi." She looked over. "Yes?" "I've talked with the coach, and he says that it's fine that you're our libero." She nodded and look back at the other team. "Any familiar faces?" Daichi asked. "Libero, Shinji Watari. Setter, Shigeru Yahaba. Middle blockers, Issei Matsukawa and Yuutarou Kindaichi. Wing Spikers, A first year that I don't know, Takahiro Hanamaki, and their ace, Hajime Iwaizumi. Though it seem like their normal setter isn't here. I was in the same middle school." she said. "How come I never saw you?" Kageyama asked. "Different classes, and I was on the girls team. I've seen you a few times though." Kageyama nodded.

The match started with Aoba serving. "Hinata, remember, deep breaths!" Kazumi reminded as Daichi received it. Hinata seemed to forget everything that Kazumi said, and intercepted Daichi. "Ennoshita, receive!" Daichi yelled. "Tanaka!" Tanaka went up and spiked it, but the blockers did a shut down. "Got it!" Kazumi yelled as she slid in and saved it.

However, due to his anxiety, Hinata had costed them many points. "It's match point..." Kazumi growled. 'And the person serving is... Hinata?!' she yelled in her mind. "Ugh, what horrible timing." she grumbled. Kazumi raised her hand, and everyone stared at her. "I, Kazumi Shizumu, would like to be a pinch server for my teammate, Hinata Shouyou." she yelled, loud and clear. "Kazumi! You can't do that!" Daichi yelled at her. "Technically, I can, for I'm a girl on an all boys team. Even though I'm on the team, I actually haven't been accepted by the teacher yet, therefore making me a member that's breaking the rules. The coach probably let me play because he wants to see me again. If I'm already breaking many rules, why not break more?" she explained.

Everyone went silent. "...She's got a point. Fine." said the coach of Aoba Jousai. "Arigatougozaimasu!" she yelled, bowing. Walking over, she grabbed the ball. "Just relax. Remember, don't think of getting ball each time, think of where your position. Think of where there are no blockers. Use your decoy skills and get us points, okay?" she reminded him, and Hinata calmed down a bit. Moving back, Kazumi surveyed the situation.

'Let's see. Their weakest player for receives would be... Damn! There really isn't one. I guess I'll go for a blind spot.' Exhaling, she threw the ball up and performed a jump float serve. Of course, everyone was quite shocked about it, and she landed another point. This happened until they finally received it and landed another point, winning the first set as 25 - 17.

"Oh well." she said as they regrouped for a water break. "Hinata, you feeling better?" she asked, and he nodded. "Your advice really helps Kazumi-senpai." he replied, and she gave him a smile. "I'm glad to hear."

The game soon resumed into the second set, and everyone was ready to make their counter attack. Hinata and Kageyama did many quicks, making the score 14 - 16, Karasuno. Calling for a time out, Aoba Jousai regrouped with their coach. As Kazumi took a drink of water, she could feel someone's eyes on her, but she shrugged it away.

The game resumed, and Karasuno soon won with 22 - 25. "One more set, huh?" As she walked to get some water, she felt the eyes back on her, and she knew exactly who it was. Turning around, she stood at the centre of the court and yelled as loud as she could.

"OIKAWA! Get your damn eyes off me and join the game if you want to fight Kageyama and I! I know you've been watching the game most of time, I felt your eyes on me!" she yelled, and everyone jolted in shock at her voice. "You're such a buzzkill Kazumi-chan." he replied as he appeared behind the coach, Kazumi sighing. "And there's their setter, Oikawa Tooru. His serves are accurate and powerful, and he'll go for the players who can't receive well." she explained to the team. As he was sent to go warm-up, the third set began.

They played, trying to gain the win, and reached match point, 21 - 24, Karasuno. Noticing on how Tsukki was having a hard time with receives, Kazumi went up to him. "Oi, I know how much you hate taking orders, but listen to me, okay? Oikawa's just about finished with warm up, and because what he said earlier was true, he'll target you and Hinata. If it's coming to you, I intercept and get it okay?" Tsukki grumbled. "Why do I have to listen to you..." "Well, if you want to lose, that's fine with me! It'll be your fault!" she warned. "Fine.""Good!"

Just as Kazumi said, Kunumi was subbed for Oikawa, where he was serving. Pointing at Tsukki, he performed his serve. "Tsukishima! Move out of the f**king way!" Kazumi yelled as she ran in. Swiftly moving, she received Oikawa's powerful serve, sending it up in the air. 'Damn, chance ball!' In the end, Aoba got a point.

"Ara ara, what do you think you're doing, Kazumi-chan?" Oikawa teased. "Just remember, you can't save everything." Oikawa's words hit her straight in the heart. Memories flooded back when she was in middle school. Failing to serve. Failing a receive. Failing her spike. Failing a save. Failing her teammates.

Failing to save Hiyori.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she clutched her head, desperate to get rid of the memory. "Shut up, Oikawa!" she yelled. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Sorry." he teased, but Kazumi simply ignored him. The memory ran through her mind like a river cutting through it's path. The truck rushing towards her. The hand that grabbed her, switching their spots. The blood, that scent that would never get out of her head. The smile on her face- Why would she be happy?!

Her breathing quickened as everyone stared at her, worried. "Kazumi? Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, but she didn't reply. "Kazumi Shimizu will be out for the rest of the game." Kiyoko announced to everyone as she grabbed Kazumi's arm and lead her to the bench. "Is she okay?" Takeda-sensei asked as Kiyoko took out her cellphone. "This normally doesn't happen often, but whenever she's reminded about her friend, Hiyori, in a certain way, this happens. I've only seen this twice, but there's only one person who can help her." Kiyoko explained. "Who?" "Hibiya, Hiyori's older brother. He'll go out o his way to weasel himself out of college to help Kazumi."

Pressing the call button, Kiyoko put her cell to her ear. "Take care of her for awhile, Takeda-sensei." she quickly said before going out to the hall. In a few rings, the call was answered. "What is it, Kiyoko? It was hard to get out of class to answer you." Hibiya explained. "Sorry, but you're going to have to come to Aoba Jousai, right now." she hurriedly explained. "Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, looking around the hall, confuse as to why he needed to go to his old school. "It's Kazumi." Kiyoko whispered. "S**t. Did Oikawa bother her again?" "Un." "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." Hibiya ended the call and rushed back into his class. "Gomen, but I need to go now, it's urgent." he explained to his teacher, packing up. "What do you mean?" his teacher asked. "...It's my sister." he lied.

"But I thought you said that-" the teacher was cut off as he rushed out of the room.

Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she entered the gym to see that Karasuno was at match point. "Hibiya'll be here soon." she whispered to Kazumi as she sat next to him. Soon after Karasuno ended match, and they were taking a water break, someone burst through the doors, panting. "Hibiya! Over here." Kiyoko waved him over, and he walked in front of Kazumi.

"Kazumi? It's me, Hibiya." he said softly. "Onii..." she whispered, looking at him with wide, teary eyes. Instantly, she crashed right into him, clutching his shirt. "It's my fault... It's all my fault..." she whispered as Hibiya stroked her hair. "No it isn't Kazumi. There's no need to put the blame on yourself." "Then why did she pull me away? If I had know that the light was green, then she didn't have to save me!" Hibiya simply sighed as he pulled her tight, the memory running through his head as well. "Why did she smile, Onii? Why..." she trailed off as she released all her emotions.

Hibiya didn't answer her as his face turned to sorrow, a single tear falling from his face. After a few minutes of crying, Kazumi soon fell asleep, tired from the game and the past events. 'I can't just leave her... but she knows by my height...' Hibiya looked around and saw Tsukishima exit the showers. "Oi, you!" Tsukki looked over. "Yeah you! Come here!" Relucantly going over, he stopped in front of him. "Waht do you need?" he asked. "Can you carry Kazumi?" he asked, and Tsukki twitched. "Why me? Can't you get Daichi-san to do it?" he asked, but Hibiya merely shook his head. "Kazumi can tell who's carrying her by the height she's off the ground. It's weird, I know, but when I tried to get Oikawa to do it one time, she just woke up and asked for me, and he is shorter. You're the only one who's the same height, so this is the only way."

Tsukki scowled before looking at Kazumi's peaceful face. Feeling pity well up inside of him, he nodded. "I'll do it." he answered, and Hibiya gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I need to get back to my dorm, or else I'll be in trouble again." Leaving the gym, Tsukki cursed at himself. 'Why did I say that! Don't let your feelings control you.' Carrying Kazumi bridal-style, he was shocked at her weight. 'She's surprisingly light. Does she eat much?' he asked in his head before shaking it. 'No! Now's not the time.' Looking at her face, she snuggled up into Tsukki's chest, making him blush slightly. 'She's been through a lot in her life.'

Walking out with the first and second years, he explained everything to them as they started teasing Tsukki. The third years were in the back, talking among themselves. "So, what do you think?" Daichi asked Suga. "Kazumi could really make Tsukishima open up more. How about you, Shimizu?" "I agree."

* * *

They made it to the gates, where Oikawa was waiting for them. After having a "friendly" conversation with them, he saw Kazumi in Tsukki's arms. "Tell her that I'm really sorry. I forgot about her friend." Oikawa said, and Tsukki nodded before walking to the bus. Going to his seat, he carefully placed her down and went to sit next to Yamaguchi when a hand grabbed his sleeve. "Don't leave..." she mumbled, and Tsukki sighed. Looking at Yamaguchi, he nodded, understanding the situation and let Tsukki sit next to Kazumi.

The bus started, and Kazumi leaned her head on Tsukki's shoulder, enjoying the free pillow. Ignoring the extra weight on him, he looked out the window and slowly fell asleep, the scenery and rocking motion lulling him. Everyone on the bus noticed this, and looked at the two, smiling and sniggering. Some took out their phones and took a picture for blackmail, while others just enjoyed the sight.

* * *

Kazumi slowly opened her eyes to see that she was on a bus. 'What happened? Right, Hibiya had to come because I broke down. How embarrassing.' Feeling a weight on her, she looked over and saw some familiar headphones next to her. 'How did I get next to Tsukishima in the first place?! And sleeping on him no less.' Recalling her memories, she realized something. 'Damn that Hibiya-! That little b***h.'

"Swearing isn't good for you."

She jolted, and saw that Tsukki was awake. 'I guess I was thinking out loud.' "Definitely." She blushed a slight red as she looked out the window, avoiding his gaze. "...I wasn't burden you, was I?" she asked softly, and Tsukki stared at her. "What do you mean?" "Well, I know for a fact that Hibiya made you do this for the sake of me. I've burdened so many people, all because of one problem." she explained, and the two were silent before Tsukki answered. "I don't think you're a burden." Kazumi looked up at his face, shocked. "You don't?" "Of course not. You're a great help to our team. You'd never burden us at all."

Kazumi stared at his golden brown eyes before laughing a soft laugh. "How knew that the Tsukishima Kei would be this soft and kind in front of a girl?" she teased, and he looked away, hiding his blush. "Let me guess, you're taking a liking to me?" she guessed, and he sharply turned around, the blush on his cheeks even redder. "Just kidding!" she called off, and the two ended their conversation, looking different ways as they both thought the same thing. 'If only he/she knew my true feelings... In a span of a week, our friendship has grown and grown.'

* * *

Once they arrived to Karasuno, the two ignored each other as they exited the bus, ignoring everyone's looks at them. "So, have a nice bus ride?" Tanaka teased, and it ended up with him being hit on the head. "So, when are you two getting together?"

"Not you too, Nee-chan!"


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at the school, and started to clean up the gym. Cleaning the lights, Takeda-sensei left the gym to the club. Seeing how Hinata was falling asleep, Kazumi grabbed Kageyama and hoisted Hinata on his back. "Do you know where his house is?" she asked, and he nodded. "Take him back home. He's had quite the day after our practice match. I'll take care of both of your jobs." she said, and Kageyama set off with Hinata.

Having to do triple the amount of work for cleaning, Kazumi got to work, leaving later than the others.

* * *

The next day, after school, Kageyama, Hinata, and Kazumi were practising their skills. Kageyama was focused on serving, while Kazumi made Hinata help her with her libero skills. Soon after that, Kazumi forced Kageyama to serve for her before going back to practices with Hinata. "Nee, Kazumi-chan?" she looked over to him. "Yes?" "How did you get so go at this?" he asked. "Well, it took a lot of practice, that's for sure. I used to be quite bad at this, and was on the verge of giving up when Hibiya came along. You met him at our practice match with Aoba Jousai. He's the one that conviced me to keep on going. I practised more and more each day, and all my hard work paid off, which is why I'm here."

"Do you want me to set for you?" she asked Hinata, and he stared at her. "You can set?" he asked, and she nodded. "To an intent. I'm not as good as Kageyama, but I can do it." Nodding, Hinata passed the ball to her, and they practised setting and spiking. Being bored, Hinata decided to interfere with Kageyama, and received his serve. "Dumbass! I could have hit it!" he yelled, referring to the empty water bottle used as a target. Trying again, it was disrupted again, but not by Hinata.

It was a boy who had black hair, a small part of it at the front dyed dark orange, and was shorter than Hinata. "Who are you?" Kazumi asked. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, second year."

"Nishinoya!" Everyone looked over to see Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka entering the gym. "Oi, Daichi!" the two conversed in a small conversation that was ended when Nishi saw Kiyoko. "Kiyoko! It's nice to see you!" he yelled, running at her. In the end, he was slapped in the face. 'That's Nee-chan for you.' Kazumi thought in her head. "Kazumi, this is Nishinoya Yuu,, our second-year libero." Daichi introduced, and she nodded. "Nice to meet you." she said, shaking his hand. "What position do you play?" he asked. "I was libero for the team for a bit, but I guess I'll go back to being a middle blocker sub now that you're here." she explained.

Once everyone was there, they started their practices, Kazumi helping Yamaguchi with his serve. Half way through practice, Yamaguchi called out to Kei. "Tsukki! Look at my serve!" he said, and he looked over. Glancing at Kazumi, he quickly looked back at Yamaguchi as she turned towards him. After congratulating Yamaguchi on his serve, Tsukki went back to practising, but there was something stuck on his mind. 'Kazumi...' he thought, receiving a ball from Tanaka. A ball came flying in the air as it hit him on the head. "Tch." "Pay attention, Tsukishima!" Tanaka yelled, and he nodded.

* * *

The next day, Kazumi in Science with Yamaguchi and Tsukki, for they were in the same class. As she wrote the notes on the board, the loudspeaker went on. "Would Kazumi Shimizu please come to the Headmaster's office?" it said, and she looked over at her teacher, who nodded. Getting out of her seat, she could feel someone's eyes on her back as she walked out. As she walked over to the office, she smoothed the folds of her skirt, conscious of her appearance. When she entered the office, she was greeted with a smile. "Please, have a seat." the Headmaster said, and she obliged.

"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble." she quickly assured, and Kazumi let out a breath. "So, what do you need from me, Headmaster?" she asked. "I've heard from one of the members of the volleyball team that you're a fantastic singer, so I wanted to see if you would like to perform for the talent show. This will be a great opportunity for you to get into a great university, for seekers will be attending to see who takes interest. If you do this every year, you have a better chance." she explained, and Kazumi's eyes widened. "May I ask who the person who told you looked like?" she politely said, secretly mad. "If I recall, I was a boy in your class with blond hair and glasses."

Her anger diminished as she recognized the appearance. 'Tsukishima... But why?' she asked herself. "So, what's your answer?" She snapped out of her small trance. "...I'll do it." she said, confident, and the Headmaster took out a pencil and jotted it down. "Great. The talent show is in a few months, so you have plenty of time to prepare. Please write down your email here so that we can contact you if something goes awry." Swiftly writing her email down, she was dismissed and went back to her class.

* * *

School was over, and Kazumi went to the gym. Meeting up with the others, she helped set the net up and bring the volleyballs over. they decided to have a small match, so to make it fair, they had Nishinoya on one side and Kazumi on the other. The game went smoothly, with Tsukki and Kazumi being on the opposite sides. Occasionally, they locked eyes, but Tsukki always looked away as Kazumi stared at him, confused.

In the end, Kazumi's team won, even with Nishinoya's impeccable libero skills on the other side. Of course, they had made a bet that the losing team had to put everything away, so that's exactly what they did. Wanting to talk to Tsukki, she went up to the bleachers and waited for them to finish. Once she saw him walk out, she ran down the stairs and walked behind him.

"Tsukishima."

He stopped in his tracks. "What it it?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked, and he sighed. "Follow me." Following Tsukki outside, they went to the wall, where no one could see them. "What is it?" he asked, purposely avoiding her eyes. "You've been avoiding me." she said, and he mentally frowned. 'She caught on already.' "And?" he asked. "I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"It feels awkward. It's like I never met you before. Is this because of what happened at the bus ride?" she asked, and he flinched slightly. "...It is, isn't it?" she said, looking down. The two went silent, the tension thick in the air. "Please, just let us go back to our normal ways, the way it was before!" she pleaded. "It wasn't because of the bus ride."

Kazumi looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" "I feel like... You've grown onto me. Our feelings and emotions, grown in such a large amount of time. I felt like it was going to fast, so I ignored you." he explained, turning around. "So, I'm sorry." he said, and Kazumi nodded. "I see." She put her hand out in front of him. "Friends?" she asked.

"Friends." he said, shaking her hand as a rare smile appeared on his face.

"By the way, why did you refer me to the Headmaster for the talent show?"

"...Everyone agreed."

"Still doesn't tell me why!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, it was currently lunch time, and Kazumi was wandering around the halls, in deep thought. She had traversed to the third floor, where all the third years were, and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." she quickly said, and she looked up to see a teen with brown hair in a bun. "You're the ace of Karasuno, aren't you?" she said, recognizing the appearance.

"That's correct. How do you know?" he asked. "I'm on the team. The name's Kazumi Shimizu." she said, holding her hand out. "Asahi Azumane. Are you related to Shimizu by any chance?" he asked, and she nodded. "I'm her younger sister." she replied. "So, what position do you play?" "I was libero for the team until a boy named Nishinoya Yuu came back. I'm now a middle blocker sub. I presume you know this Nishinoya?"

"...Yes, I do."

"He said that we wouldn't come back until you came."

"...That won't happen then."

"Why not? Are you scared that you're going to lose again?" she asked, and he went silent. "Please, don't worry. We'll all we there to help you. It won't happen again, I promise." she pleaded, making a promise without anyone's consent. "...I have to go." Asahi simply said as he moved past Kazumi, walking away. "Wait!" she called out, but it was too late. Asahi was already many meters away, not going to look back.

'Maybe I hit a nerve?'

* * *

After school, they all went to the gym to practice. After having a good practice and watching Nishinoya play, they were stopped by Takeda-sensei. "You guys are going to it again this year, right?" he asked, and everyone looked at him confused. "The Golden Week Training Camp? Of course. We need all the practice we need." Kazumi answered for them, and Daichi nodded his approval. "Well then, I've got some good news for you!"

"I've scheduled a practice match at the end of Golden Week!" he announced, and everyone yelled in surprise. "Against who?" Suga asked. "The Tokyo veteran, Nekoma." he said, and Kazumi's eyes widened as a familiar face appeared in her mind. 'So I'm seeing them again?'

* * *

Next day, after school.

'S**t! I'm late for practice!' she thought as she rushing out of the club room. She had hurriedly changed into her clothes and knee pads and went to the gym, as her English teacher had kept her in class to congratulate her on her work. "Am I late for anything...?" she trailed off as she saw more people that normal in the gym. "Hey you!" She looked over to see Ukai beckoning her over.

"What position do you play?" he asked. "...Middle blocker and libero, why?" "Great, be on that team so that's even." he said, pointing at Kageyama and Hinata. Nodding, she grabbed a pinny and joined the other team. the game started, and still confused, Kazumi played her part in the game.

When the second set started, Kazumi looked over to see that Hinata was in a daze. The spike had launched itself towards him, and she gritted her teeth. 'Pay attention Hinata!' she yelled in her mind as she ran towards him, shoving Hinata out of the way as she took the hit.

'...Ow.'

Falling on the ground, she carefully placed a hand to her forehead and tenderly rubbed the spot. "Kazumi! Are you okay?" Suga asked, and she nodded. "Perfectly fine." she groaned, slowly sitting up. They resumed the game, and in the end, even with all the saves that Kazumi made, the Neighbourhood Volleyball Association had won.

With her head swimming, Kazumi headed home, Kiyoko helping her out.

* * *

The next week was filled with sweat and pain.

They practised everyday at the training camp, working on their skills. Luckily for Kazumi, her house was close-by, so she didn't have to stay at the camp grounds. Then, they went to Karasuno's ball grounds, where they would have their match with Nekoma. Greeting them outside, they went in to prepare. Being the first to change, Kazumi went out and tied her hair up when she was approached.

"Hey Kazumi! Long time no see!"

She looked over to see Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma's captain. "Nice to see you too, Kuroo-san." she said, fully aware that he was staring at the object around her neck. "How are you doing?" "Good." she replied. "Just like Kenma. By the way, that's Hiyori's necklace, isn't it? How is she doing? I haven't seen her in three years!" Kazumi's eyes widened.

'He doesn't know.'

"...Didn't you hear?" she asked, and Kuroo stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hiyori died three years ago."

Kuroo's expression when from happy to shocked. "H-How?" he stuttered out. "Car crash. Pushed me away for her instead of me." she quickly explained. "But enough talk. I need to stretch. Bye." she said, walking off, letting Kuroo dwell on what she told him. 'Because I'm wearing her necklace, and that I've told him about her death, he'll most likely be off slightly this game. Gives us an advantage.' she thought as she stretched.

Sitting on the bench, she watched the game, the first set going to Nekoma. 'Damn. Kuroo doesn't seem that fazed. Might change if I'm on court.' The second set began, and Karasuno had their second time out when the score was at 10-5. "Hinata, you'll be subbed with Nishinoya as you take a break. Clear your head." Ukai said, and the game resumed. "Ukai-san, may I go on? I could help turn the game around before going back to bench." Kazumi said, and he nodded. "Sure. I haven't seen you as a middle blocker, so this'll help me with your skills."

The whistle blew, and everyone looked over to see Kazumi with her switch-out board. "Player 4, switch with player 13!" the ref called out, and Kazumi stepped on the court. "There's a girl on the court?" "I thought this was an all boys team?" People started talking about her, but she ignored them.

"Kuroo, do you know her?" asked Nekoma's coach. "Yes." "Good. You'll be blocking instead of Inuoka." Nodding, Kuroo went into position, and the game started. A short rally played when Kenma setted to Kuroo. Going to spike, Kazumi appeared in front of him, her necklace moving in the air. 'Hibiya...'* Kuroo thought. This caused him to be distracted, and Kazumi inwardly smirked. 'Heh, I guess it worked.' This allowed Kazumi to lightly touch the ball, sending it to the ground.

The game resumed, with Tsukki being replaced by Hinata, allowing him back in the game. After a few successful spikes, it was Kenma's serve. He served it at an odd angle, straight at Hinata. 'Shoot, it's not too high or low, a perfect way to disrupt Hinata.' Running straight at him, she shoved him over and moved back slightly, bumping it to Kageyama. "Run Hinata!" she yelled, and he ran like the speed of sound, getting them a point.

"That girl, always making sure that #10 doesn't mess up. Interfering with our streak, that's what she's doing. Focus on her." Kuroo said, and everyone nodded.

The game continued, and Kazumi was getting much more tired than the others. Huffing and puffing, she received the ball from a spike when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'What?...' she wondered, clenching her jersey. Shaking it off, she continued to play, but the more her heart beated, the more pain it generated.

Then it attacked at it's strongest.

As she stepped forward from her receive, the pain stabbed at her chest, making her fall to her knees as she held her jersey in her hand. With every breath she took, there was a sharp pain. Putting her free hand to support her, she soon went on her elbow, the pain being unbearable. Her breathing quickened as she tried to catch her breath.

Not knowing, Hinata spiked and scored. "Kazumi-chan! Did you see that...!" Hinata trailed off as everyone looked over to see her on the ground. "Kazumi!" Daichi yelled as everyone ran over. "Kazumi, are you okay?" Suga asked, and Kazumi managed to catch her breath. "Yeah... I'm fine now..." she breathed out. "Even if you're fine now, you should rest. Tsukishima! You'll sub out for her." Helping her stand, they were about to lead her away, when she stopped them. "Wait." Everyone looked at her. "I have something to say to the whole team."

"Nekoma's talent isn't attacking, but keeping the ball in the air. Do the same thing, and you might be able to take the game." Leading her to the bench, she sat down and grabbed her water bottle. Watching the game, she sipped on her water. Looking down at her necklace, she played with it, letting the cool teardrop-shaped crystal land on her sternum.

In the end Nekoma won the match, but Hinata wasn't done yet. "One more match!" he yelled. And so, this caused them to play two more matches, Nekoma still winning them. "Now now, it's time to stop. They have to catch their shinkansen back to Tokyo." Kazumi called out to Hinata, and he reluctantly stopped. Cleaning up the gym, they said their goodbyes and left, but not before Kuroo went and talked to Kazumi.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked softly, and he nodded. "That's good. You did great out there, better than when I last saw you." "Thanks." "So, I'll see you some time soon?" he asked. "Definitely." she replied. "Kazumi. We have to go now." She turned around to see Tsukki behind her, giving Kuroo a glare. "Okay then. Bye Kuroo." she said before walking off with Tsukki.

"Jealous, aren't you?"

"As if."

"You're bluffing!"


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, the team practised hard, preparing for Interhigh. One day, they got their matches, against Tokonami, and started to practice even harder.

"Hey Kazumi, are you going to practice today?" Hinata asked after school. "Sorry. I'm doing something important today, so I'll hafta skip." she said, and Hinata nodded. "Oh, okay. Does Daichi-san know?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" he yelled, and they went their separate ways. Going to the a room, she noticed someone following her.

"What is it, Tsukishima?" she asked, stopping in the empty hall. "Where are you going?" "I have something important to do. That's what." "It doesn't seem like you're in a rush to do whatever is important. Besides, practice is essential at this time." he commented, and she gritted her teeth. "Well, I have about 5 minutes to get to the place I'm going to, so bye." Walking off, she made sure that he wasn't following her again before heading to her location.

* * *

Exiting the room, she brought out her phone to see an email from the Headmaster. Opening it up, she read it over.

'Dear Kazumi,

We have an issue with the talent show. There's a group of three in one slot, but they just found out that one of their members is moving before the date, which means that they won't be able to perform. I've told them that there was someone who could fill in her spot, and that's you.

Meet them in class 3-3 at 4:15, and don't be late.'

Looking at the time, her eyes widened as she cursed in her mind. 'S**t! It's 4:13!' Breaking into a sprint, she ran up the stairs and burst into class 3-3 just as the clock struck 4:15. "So you're the one we were waiting for." Looking up, she saw two boys. One had spiky black hair that covered his right eye, with a yellow orb staring at her while the other had brown hair with blue and green eyes. 'Heterochromia huh? Cool.'

"What's your name?" asked the one with brown hair. "Kazumi. Kazumi Shimizu." "Nice name. I'm Satoshi Tachibana," the brown haired one started. "And I'm Takeru Nanase." the black haired one ended. "Nice to meet you." Walking over to them, she pulled a chair and sat down. "So, why was I called here?" she asked.

"As you know, our old team member moved away to Canada unexpectedly, so we needed a back-up for her. The headmaster referred us to you, so here we are." Satoshi explained. "Right. What song are we doing?" "We were planning on doing Donut Hole by Gumi."

Kazumi sighed. "That's the song I wanted to do." Placing her cheek on her palm, she looked out the window. "I'll choose another song then." she said glumly. "We can change ours if you want." Takeru said quietly, and Kazumi faced them. "It's fine. Besides, I feel like it'll sound better with you two rather than just me." Nodding, Satoshi grabbed a sheet on the desk he was sitting on and passed it to Kazumi.

"They're lyrics. Though you might know them all, we have a certain timing to ours. I'll let you read it for a bit, then we'll practice." "By the way, I like your eyes. They look cool. Heterochromia, right?" she said while reading it over. "Yeah. Nice to see someone that doesn't judge me at first glance." Kazumi deemed that she was ready, and they practiced.

"Wrong timing! Takeru was supposed to sing that, not you!"

"Sorry. I'll correct that immediately."

"Kazumi. You're slightly off after Satoshi."

"Hai."

After a few failed attempts, Kazumi sighed and sat back down. "Can't we put the music on? It'll make me better, I promise." she said, and they reluctantly did. Trying once more, Kazumi had managed to successfully sing the song properly. "Huh, so you are right. We'll hafta do this all the time. You okay with that Takeru?" Satoshi asked, and he nodded. "This'll be the end of today's practice. I'll message you whenever there's another one."

The two went to leave when Satoshi turned around again. "By the way..." She glanced at their direction. "We're second years." he said before leaving. This took Kazumi awhile to register this in her head.

"Ehh?! You're my senpai?!"

* * *

After spending an hour or two in the gym, practicing a bit, they cleaned up and headed home. Of course, Kazumi being the utmost 'gentleman', or gentlewoman in this matter, said that the others could go home early, and that she could handle cleaning the floors and volleyballs herself. Once she finished, she packed up and opened the door to hear the sound of heavy rain and thunder.

"Awe man. I knew I should have brought an umbrella." she mumbled to herself. Sighing, she prepared herself before dashing into the heavy rain. Barely being able to see 4 feet in front of her, she managed to make it back home, soaked to the bone. Carefully opening the door, she heard the snores of her father and the soft breathing of her mother and sister.

Taking off her wet shoes and socks, she padded through the carpet, throwing her socks in the laundry machine. Going up the stairs, she went into her room, where she shivered at the slight draft from her window. Grabbing some pajamas, she took a warm shower and went to bed.

* * *

Kazumi woke up with her sheets all messed up, her face feeling warm as her muscles ached. Feeling her forehead, she noticed that she was burning up. 'Ugh, I'm sick. Let's hope that no one notices.' she thought to herself. Changing into her uniform, she made her way downstairs, where she ate a light breakfast of yogurt and granola. Once she was done, she felt the urge to throw up, which she did.

'Damn, my head hurts. Contacts won't do me any good, but I still need to see. Glasses it is.' Grabbing her red-rimmed glasses from her bedstand, she left the house to go to school.

* * *

After practice, her muscles were much more tired than before. No one noticed her lack of strength, or that she was failing quite badly at her receives, but she did get a few suspicious glances from the third years and Tsukki. Going to class, she placed her glasses on, knowing that Tsukki was clearly looking at her.

When lunch time came, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her, Yamaguchi doing the same. "So how are you with your jump float serves?" she asked Yamaguchi. "They're doing well. I've almost got the hang of it, just that I keep on hitting the net slightly before it lands." he explained. "Well, that's fine anyways. We'll have an advantage with this."

Yamaguchi stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "The other team won't know that it'll touch the net, leaving them exposed. They're awaiting a strong serve that'll go to their back players, but because it's in the front, they aren't prepared." Kazumi explained, and Yamaguchi nodded.

"You wear glasses?" She looked over to Tsukki. "Yeah. I normally wear contacts, but I woke up with a headache. I thought that contacts were a bad idea today." she explained, and Tsukki nodded. "Speaking of contacts, Tsukki wore them one time during middle school!" Yamaguchi said, and Kazumi perked up. "Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukki mumbled, a slight blush on his face. "No, I wanna hear about this!"

Kazumi couldn't stop laughing at Tsukki when Yamaguchi told the story.

* * *

During practice after school, started to feel lightheaded during a practice match, and stumbled a lot. "You okay Kazumi?" Suga asked, and she nodded. "I'm fine." she said with a smile, and Tsukki scowled. Walking over to her, he was just in time to catch her from falling on her face. "Dumbass, why are you lying?" he said, scolding her. Putting a hand to her forehead, he almost recoiled from the heat. "She has a fever. She's in no shape to practice today." he declared.

Carrying her, he sat her down against the wall and handed her water bottle to her. "Drink. You'll feel better." he said, and she obliged, having no way to object. "I'll go get a towel and water for her." Kiyoko said, and she ran off. "Tch. Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself." he scolded lightly. "Well it isn't my fault that the rain decided to pour from the heavens last night!" she retorted.

Kiyoko soon came back with a bowl of cool water and a small towel. "Lie down." Tsukki ordered. "But the ground's hard." Kazumi whined, and Tsukki sighed. Sitting down, he put his legs out in front of him. "There. Happy?" he asked, and she nodded. "Very." Putting her head on his legs, Tsukki dipped the towel in the water and squeezed the excess out, placing it on Kazumi's forehead.

The others watched them with interest, Quite surprised at Tsukki's sudden change of personality. "Do you think?" Suga asked Daichi. "Definitely. "When?" "Soon."

* * *

Once practice was over, Kazumi was fast asleep, off in dreamland. "How will I ever get her home?" Kiyoko asked herself. "I could bring her home with you." Tsukki said, and Kiyoko gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Tsukishima." Packing up, Tsukki managed to leave Kazumi alone for a few moments, changing as fast as he could before picking her up, hoping that she hadn't noticed that he was gone.

Walking home with Kiyoko was okay, though the two of them didn't really have anything to talk about. Tsukki was carrying her precious little sister, and would be killed if he ever did something to her. When her house was in sight, he gave a breath of relief. "Tadaima!" Kiyoko called out. "Okaeri!" Her mother walked out to greet her eldest. "How was school Kiyoko?" she asked, now noticing Tsukki. "Who is this? Your boyfriend?" her mother asked, a sly grin on her face.

Tsukki blushed, but Kiyoko's face was passive. "No, he isn't. It just seems like Kazumi was sick from last night, and was hiding it from us till this afternoon. I couldn't bring her home by myself, so Tsukishima offered." Kiyoko explained, and her mother nodded. "I see. Well, I'm very thankful that you brought my daughter home." "It's no problem, miss."

"I'll show you where her room is." Kiyoko said, and they went upstairs. Entering the room, Tsukki went to put Kazumi to bed before pausing. "What about her clothes? She's still in her uniform." Tsukki noted. "Right. I'll do it." Kiyoko said, and Tsukki placed her in bed. Just then, she woke up, groan. "Noooo... Don't leave me pillow..." she mumbled, grabbing Tsukki's sleeve. "I have to go. It's already 9:30." he said, but she didn't listen.

Kiyoko came over and forcefully pried Kazumi's hand from Tsukki's arm. "Now now, you're still in your uniform, so you're going to have to change before going to bed. Pillow-chan needs to change to." Tsukki gave a glare at Kiyoko, but she brushed him off. Agreeing to Kiyoko's decision, Tsukki was kicked out of Kazumi's room, and a few moments later, the door opened again.

"She's good to go." Looking him over, Kiyoko lead him towards a cabinet, handing him a t-shirt and sweatpants. "These were once Hibiya's but he left them here and never took them should fit you, for the two of you're the same height and build. The washroom's just down the hall to your left." Kiyoko explained. "And what about my family? They don't know that I'll be staying the night." Tsukki said, and Kiyoko quickly answered. "I'll have okaa-san call them for you. She should have your phone number from me." she said before she got ready in her room.

Doing as told, the clothes fit perfectly on him, and he went into Kazumi's room, where he placed his clothes into his bag and walked over to her bed. Hesitating, he slid in, staying as far away from her as possible. "Mmh, Pillow-chan, you're finally here." she mumbled, half awake. She closed the space between them and buried her head into his chest, unaware of the blush on his cheeks. "Night, Pillow-chan." she whispered, going back to sleep.

"...Good night Kazumi."


	7. Chapter 7

Kazumi woke up, feeling arms around her torso with a chest to her face. 'What the-!' Her eyes widened, a blush forming on her face. Looking up, she saw the solemn face of Tsukki, his glasses off his face. Looking over his shoulder, she saw the time and her eyes widened. "S**t!" she whispered. "Tsukishima, wake up! it's 8:45!" she whisper-yelled, frantically shaking him. "It's a Saturday Kazumi." he groaned. "Yeah, but we're supposed to be going to practice at 9:15!"

"Mm..."

Kazumi sighed. "Fine then." Getting out of bed, she quickly changed while Tsukki wasn't looking and opened her door. "You won't get any breakfast then!" she warned, and he quickly sat up. "I'm up, I'm up..." Sleepily putting on his glasses he went behind Kazumi and pecked her on the cheek. "What are you doing?!" she whispered furiously, a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"Am I not allowed to show my love to you?" he asked, leaning on her. "Love my a**, you're spewing out bulls**t!" "What do you mean? It's true." Walking down the stairs Tsukki went to get breakfast, leaving Kazumi in the dust. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Kazumi waiting for Tsukki outside, after being informed by her sister that practice only started at 9:30, meaning that they were early. Once he was ready, they set off. Sliently walking to school, Kazumi started a conversation. "So, do you really love me?" she asked, and Tsukki looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" "Did you not remember what happened this morning?" she said, sweatdropping.

"Oh! That? Of course I love you."

"I bet you're just doing it to get on my nerves." she scowled, walking ahead.

"I really do mean it." Kazumi froze. "I really do love you Kazumi. Ever since I met you, my heart's been skipping beats and my feelings go awry. These feelings aren't fake. I really do love you." Tsukki said, hugging her from behind. The two stayed there for a few moments. "Tsukishima, I-"

"Call me Tsukki."

"Tsukki... I love you too."

"Good."

Chu!~

* * *

"Nee, Kazumi? You're face is red. Is your fever acting up?" Suga asked. "N-No! I'm fine Suga-san." she quickly answered. "She's fine Suga-san, just still shocked about the girlfriend-boyfriend business." Tsukki called out, and Kazumi turned even more red. "Oh, so you're together now?" Suga asked, and Kazumi simply nodded, too embarrassed for words.

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up Daichi!" Suga yelled. "Are you kidding me?! They're already together? I thought it would be another week or so!" Daichi yelled from the other side of the room. "Well guess what, I was right! So pay up!"

"They bet on us... about our relationship?" Tsukki asked Kazumi, and she nodded, watching the chaos ensue. "Yup."

* * *

Interhigh.

The place where dreams come true, or are crushed.

A place where Karasuno will be making their debut.

As they walked to their gym location, they bumped into a certain team.

"Datekougyou..."

Exchanging looks, the one in front put his hand up, pointing it at Asahi. Instead of looking away, the two stared at each other before their captain dragged them away. Going to the front of their gym, they all changed and went for warm up.

Once they were done, the game started with Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi. Managing to get a point, Tanaka and Nishinoya suddenly got fired up by the single point. "Shut up guys! You're disrupting the game!" Kazumi yelled from the sidelines, and the referee gave her a look of thanks.

In the end, Karasuno won both sets easily.

* * *

After a light lunch, they went out to their match with Datekougyou.

The match started off well, Karasuno in the lead with 4-2. Switching Nishinoya with Tsukki and Hinata with Kazumi, she grabbed the ball and bounced it on the ground. Doing a float serve, she managed to get them a point. With Hinata and Kageyama doing their quick strike once more, Datekou called their first time out at 8-6.

Once it was over, the game resumed, with Kazumi subbing with Nishinoya. Soon enough, the game was at 18-15, Karasuno in the lead. After showing off their decoy attack with Hinata and Asahi, the managed to win the first set.

Moving to another court, the second set started. The game was intense, with a few switch outs. But with Kageyama and Asahi, they managed to win the set, winning the game.

* * *

Returning to the school, one of the teachers called from the faculty room. "Hey, look! The club's on TV!" Everyone ran over to see, but it was just the matches and an interview with Oikawa. Just as they were about to leave, they heard something from the TV. "We also have an interview with one of Karasuno's members! We were lucky to catch them, even though they were in a match at that time. Let's see what they have to say." The TV reporter said.

On screen, a video clip of Kazumi was shown. "How do you feel right now? Is Datekou a tough team?" the reporter asked. "Datekou is quite tough, if I do say so myself. We were taken down by them only three months ago, but we're determined to get them back." she answered. "Kazumi, you were on TV?" Nishinoya asked. "Yes. They caught me while I was refiling your water bottles."

"This is our last question for you so that you can get back to the game. Who do you think is the greatest player?" they asked. "It depends on what you want. If it's quicks, I'd go for #10 and #9. #9 and #3 also make a good pair, and so does #10 and #2. If you want powerful attacks, #3 and #5 are the ones to go to. Receives are easily done by #1 and #4. Blocking goes to #3 and #11 due to their height, and #12's pinch serves are getting along. As for #6, #7, and #8, even though they haven't been on court much, they'll have their time to shine soon."

"Thank you very much for letting us interview you! I hope your match with Datekou goes well!"

"Thank you."

"Whoa!" Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata yelled. "Kazumi, I can't believe you mentioned us!" "Yeah, yeah!" they yelled. "I like how you included everyone, even with court time. That's what I call a good team member." Daichi said, patting her on the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Going back to Interhigh, Karasuno started their match with Aobajousai.

The match started off quite well, but when the match was at 3-4, with Aoba in the lead, Oikawa called for a time out. Watching him talk to the players, Kazumi quickly caught on and went over to the team. "Oikawa knows." she simply said. "Wha?" they asked. "He knows the different between your quicks, Hinata, Kageyama." she said gravely.

"But how?" Kageyama asked. "He must have gotten a recording of the match yesterday. Hinata, you either were taught this, or have the tendancy to say the words 'bring' or 'give' before your special quick. For a normal quick, you say the word 'send' instead. For this, I have an idea." "What is it?" Daichi asked.

"Switch your words."

"Wha? But how can I do that is such little time? They're already drilled into my mind!" Hinata yelled. "Think of this. The word 'send' means to pass it to someone or something, and you know that it'll come, correct? With your special quick, Kageyama naturally sends it to you, and you know that it's coming towards you. With 'bring' or 'give', it's unsure on whether or not the person is actually going to give it to you. This means that you can also be our decoy as we do this. When you think Oikawa has caught on about this, switch them again. Got it?" Kazumi explained, and Hinata and Kageyama nodded. "Good. Now, let's win this set!"

"Osu!"

"Once last thing." Kazumi said before they went back on court. "I have a feeling that #12's serves will aim at the back. Be on guard, Asahi, Kageyama, Tsukishima." she quickly said before going back to the bench.

With Kazumi's information, they had managed to get up to 7-10 before Hinata was back in vanguard. When the serve was sent, Hinata yelled. "Bring it here!" he yelled, though he was going for their normal quick. Unable to block it, Aobajousai stared at them, shocked and confused. "Oikawa! I thought you said that 'bring' was for their special quick?" Kindaichi asked.

"It seems like someone has caught on as well."

The game resumed, and they were up to 9-13 when Karasuno called a time out. Discussing the game plans, Ukai called out to Tsukki. "Tsukishima, you're switching out with Kazumi." he said, and Tsukki nodded. "Do us well." he whispered as he went past, and she nodded.

"Whoa! Look! It's a girl!" someone yelled in the crowd, and everyone started to whisper. "Isn't that Kazumi Shimizu?" someone else yelled. "You mean the famous libero on the U15 group last year?" "I can't believe she's playing for Karasuno! Though why isn't she with the girls?" "Don't you know? She plays better with boys than girls!"

Soon enough, a whole crowd of people were yelling her name. "Kazumi! Kazumi! Kazumi!" Quickly giving them a smile and wave, which riled them up even more, they match resumed.

'It's getting bad.'

Aobajousai was in the lead with 15-20. Just then, there was a switch out. 'Suga-san with Kageyama? Good, it'll give him time to clear his head.' Walking up to us, Suga went to each player. "Alright," he said, hitting Daichi in the chest. "alright," he said, grinding his hand into Tanaka's head. "alright," he said, chopping Asahi's back. "Okay!" he yelled, high fiving Kazumi and Nishinoya. "We'll break their streak in one go!" Suga said confidently, and everyone nodded.

With Suga's signals and prepared training earlier, Karasuno had managed to catch up by a bit, but in the end, Aobajousai won 19-25.

The second set started, Kazumi being replaced with Tsukki as Suga was still their setter. With Suga's smarts, they had managed to get up to 16-17 before switching back to Kageyama. Performing a service ace, the duo (Kags and Hinata) performed a quick without calling out, which confused Kindaichi.

The game went on, with Seijou calling a time out, and with Karasuno calling a time out. After discussing a few things, they went back out. Listening to Tsukki's request, Kageyama made his toss better, and Tsukki did a feint. The second time they did that, Kazumi managed to get a look at Iwaizumi's face when he was blocking and burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at her, while Tsukki wondered why his girlfriend was laughing for. "I'm sorry! Just, Iwaizumi's face- Ha!" she somehow said. Luckily for them, Karasuno managed to win the set 25-23.

The third set began quite well, Karasuno slowly taking the lead with Hinata and Kageyama's broad attacks. However, Seijou caught on, and were able counterattack. 'S**t. This is bad, this is very bad. All I can do is trust them.' As the game went on, Seijou slowly had a lead by two points, and Hinata was about to serve. Just then, the whistle blew.

It was Yamaguchi.

He was going for a pinch serve.

Walking up to the quite confident Yamaguchi, Kazumi placed her hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I said?" she whispered, and he nodded. "Net touch. If they catch on, upgrade and and aim for the back, where empty spots are." he whispered back. "Great." Walking back, Kazumi anxiously watched, a tight hold on the necklace around her neck.

'Hiyori... I beg of you... Let Yamaguchi win!'

The ball flew in the air.

It hit the end of the net.

'Oh no...!'

It went over, landing them a point.

"YAMAGUCHI!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, giving him a big hug. Exhaling, she smiled to herself.

This continued until Yamaguchi accidentally hit it too far, but it was fine. He had landed them 3 more points, making the score 22-24. Walking back to the warm-up area, he was greeted by the rest of the players. "Nice serve Yamaguchi!" Suga yelled. Thanking them, he stood beside Kazumi. "See? I told you that you could do it."

"...Yeah."

Karasuno managed to tie the score at 25-25.

"So you're winning, right?"

Kazumi swivelled around to see a familiar face.

"Hibiya! Why are you here?" Kazumi asked. "Am I not allowed to see Seijou get destroyed by my former team?" "Well, I don't think that's going to happen." Hibiya looked at her with a confused look. "We're at our last." Kazumi said before walking off, leaving him in the dust.

"That girl, always leaving her team when they're about to lose."

"Oi! Isn't Hibiya Amamiya, Miyagi's famous U19 setter?" someone yelled in the crowd. "No way!" Everyone's attention soon switched to Hibiya, and he sighed. "I guess the both of us attract all the attention, huh?"

The game ended with Seijou winning at 31-33.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 3 of Interhigh passed, and Kazumi had one thing stuck in her mind. 'Are they coming to Spring High?' Kazumi was worried about the third years. They had the choice of staying, or doing something else to have a better streak on their university resume. the bell rang, and Kazumi left her seat, going to the gym. Everyone, thinking that the third years weren't coming, started to stretch when the door suddenly opened.

"Crap, we're late! Get the lead out!"*

Suga, shocked to see the faces on the members, smirked. "You better believe that we're going to go to spring high." After a speech from Ukai, Takeda-sensei suddenly burst in, falling on his face. "We're going to Tokyo, right?" he exclaimed, and everyone looked at him, confused. "By Tokyo, do you mean Nekoma?" Hinata asked. "Are we going to have a practice match?" Kageyama asked, and he nodded.

"But, it won't be with just Nekoma. We'll be with Fukurodani as well. Grouping up with several schools in Kanto, including Nekoma, they conducts practice matches on a regular basis. Thanks to Nekoma's coach, Karasuno is also allowed to participate!"

* * *

"Hey, isn't that a third year?"

"She's so pretty too!"

Kazumi walked out into the hall during lunch, wondering what was up. "Nee-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked, running towards her. "Ah, Kazumi. Do you know any first years that aren't in any clubs?" she asked, and Kazumi put a hand to her chin. "Well, there is one person that I think should work..."

* * *

Everyone met up in the gym, where Takeda-sensei reminded them of something. "You guys do know that you have finals coming up, right? If you don't pass, you'll have to do complimentary lessons. If you do, then you'll most likely miss out on our trip to Tokyo." The boys fell into despair. Not only were their studies horrible, they'd have no chance.

In the end, the third years set a very strict rule, and hoped to see improvement.

* * *

One day, during practice, Kiyoko came in with a first year. "Please, excuse me!" Kiyoko called out, and everyone looked over to see the girl behind her. "Ah, Yachi-chan! How are you?" Kazumi asked, trotting over. "A-Ah, Kazumi-san! I'm doing fine!" "So, you'll be our new manager?" she asked, and she nervously nodded.

"That's great! I'll teach you the basics as you watch, so don't worry! You'll pick it up in no time! Also, didn't I tell you to call me Kazumi-chan? You are one class higher than me." Tsukki walked over, placing a hand on Kazumi's shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked, and Yachi got nervous at Tsukki's height. "She's in 1-5. So yes, she is smarter than you." she said with a smug smile.

The club got along with Yachi quite well, and after a bit of encouraging, they managed to get her to join.

* * *

Kazumi entered the gym, a guitar slung on her back. "Are you not practising today?" Hinata asked, and she shook her head. "I need to practice for the talent show. I haven't worked on my song for awhile." she explained. "I'll be up in the bleachers if you need me." Walking up, she took out her guitar, made sure that it was tuned, and started to practice.

"She sure sings nice, huh?"

"Definitely. It's like she's our cheerleader."

* * *

"Nee-chan, do you think that I'm allowed to bring my guitar? I can't just sit around just playing volleyball, I have a talent show to do." Kazumi asked, packing up her stuff. "Might as well. I doubt they mind."

The practices with the teams went along pretty well, but there was a fall out with Kageyama and Hinata afterwards, making them sudden enemies. Then, a few weeks later, they set off at midnight to the summer training camp.

Once their matches were done, Kazumi went out with her guitar and did a bit of practising outside. "Hey, Kazumi!" She looked over to see Kuroo and Bokuto, a player from Fukurodani. "You're a blocker right? Can you block for us? Your glasses boyfriend is coming as well." Kuroo asked, and she nodded. "Sure."

Walking with Kuroo, they entered the gym, where Kazumi set her guitar aside and proceeded to help. Tsukki was up first, and he did quite well, but he wasn't good enough. "Geez, what happened with you? You seem less motivated. Lemme show you how it's done." Stepping up, Kazumi proceeded to block every one of Bokuto's spikes.

"Whoa! So there is someone good in this team after all!" "Awe shut up, won't you? Everyone on my team are good enough, they're just trying to be better. They're need time." 'There's one person I'm worried about. He's caring less and less. Did something happen?'

As the days went on, Karasuno slowly got better and better, but they were still losing. On the final day, they were close to winning with Fukurodani, but they lost at the last moment. Going to do their penalty, Kazumi started to cough, and Kiyoko stopped her. "You aren't doing anything. Your heart rate is already quite high, and I don't want it to be any higher." she said, but Kazumi brushed her away. "I'm fine." Her shoulder was grabbed and Kiyoko wiped the side of her mouth.

"You have blood here. There's no way I'm letting you."

"Fine."

Changing up first, Kazumi walked over to the BBQ site, passing a few players. "Isn't she the one on Karasuno's team?" "She isn't a manager though." "Not to mention she was on the U15 team as well." Ignoring the whispers, entered the BBQ site and waited for the others to get over. "What's with the guitar? You bring it everywhere." Kazumi turned around to see one of the players from a team she didn't remember.

"I'm in the school talent show. I need to practice." she simply said, and he scoffed. "I bet you're not that good." he taunted, and Kazumi gritted her teeth. "I'll f**king show you, you f**king b***h. she mumbled. "What did you call me?" he said angrily, being able to overhear what she said. "I said that you're a f**king b***h! Have any problems with that?" she yelled, expecting him to yell back. In the end, he laughed.

"I haven't had this response in awhile. I like you. Can't wait to hear you, okay?" he said, walking away. Genuinely confused, she went over to her team's grill, where she started to eat, watching the others pig out. Bringing her plate to the stairs, where Tsukki was, she finished her food quite fast and instantly brought her guitar out. Her strumming had managed to attract everyone's attention, and she was asked for a performance.

"Kaze fukeba, yume no manimani, yuku ate no nai boku wa utau. Yume hanabi sora no kanate he...*"

Singing her song, she could see the faces of everyone, and it made one thing pop in her mind.

'Everyone's faces make me... happy.'

* * *

*The song that Kazumi is singing is Yume Hanabi, by Mafumafu.

*also, I have no idea on what 'take the lead out' means, I just read the Manga and got confused, so I kept it the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Ti was finally time for Spring High, but Kazumi was still quite worried. Even with the loss from Interhigh, there was the decision of the third years. They could either continue with the club, or do something else to make their future resume look better. The bell rang, and Kazumi went straight to the gym to practice. "Kazumi!" She was approached by Kageyama and Hinata as she entered, who were debating something as they came to her. "Hm? What's up?" she asked.

"You're Tsukishima's girlfriend, right? You should know what he looks like without his glasses!" Hinata yelled, and Kazumi thought for a bit. "Hmm... Now that I think of it, I actually haven't. why don't we find out? He'll be coming in a few moments." she said, a evil smirk on her face. "We're in." Kageyama said, and the three of them huddled up. "Hinata, you'll go up to Tsukki when he enters the gym and tell him to take off his glasses. He'll say no, but that's when you attack. Tackle him when he's off guard. Kageyama, hold his arms down. Yamaguchi'll try to get Hinata off of him, but that's when I'll take over and grab his glasses, got it?" They nodded.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the two victims. "There they are. Go ahead, Hinata." Walking over, the orange blob stood right in front of Tsukki. "Hey, Tsukishima! Take off your glasses!" he yelled. "What the hell? No!" Using this opportunity, Hinata tacked him to the ground, where all the air was taken away from Tsukki's lungs. Shocked, Yamaguchi pried Hinata off, and Kageyama and Kazumi ran over. Kageyama swiftly pinned his arms down, and Kazumi straddled him, struggling on his squirming body.

"Hurry up! I can't hold him for much longer!" Kageyama yelled, and Kazumi quickly acted, grabbing the rim of his glasses and pulling them off. "Oi! Give those back!" Tsukki yelled, but they were unheard. The four of them were staring at the amazing sight. His eyes were now in their full glory, making his face look so handsome. If his hair were longer, then he'd would be a dream come true. Like a Prince Charming. Like a-

"Get the f**k off of me, you little s**theads!" he yelled, snapping them out of their trance. Hastily grabbing his glasses back, he harshly shoved Kazumi off of him, and promptly punched Kageyama and Hinata in the face. "Itai... Tch, thought you were my boyfriend, a**hole." Kazumi mumbled, standing up.

The other members soon came, somehow not questioning the swollen lumps on Kageyama and Hinata's face, Kazumi's foul manner, and Yamaguchi's bright face.

Once practice was over, Tsukki deliberately bumped into Kazumi, making her stop. "Meet me behind the school after practice in the afternoon." he whispered before walking away. Confused, she placed the thought to the side, going to class.

* * *

It was after school, and practice was currently going on when the door opened, revealed the two second years, Takeru and Satoshi. "We're stealing Kazumi from you, thanks and bye!" Satoshi yelled, grabbing Kazumi by her collar and pulling her outside.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled, and Satoshi simply took out his phone and showed her a email.

"'To all the participants in the talent show, we have moved the date to the annual sports festival, for it will be easier for the board. The head mistress.' What the hell?!" she yelled, reading it out loud.

"You heard the Headmistress. We need to practice a lot more now, and with you always gone for matches, we don't have much time." Takeru said, and she sighed. The group got started, and finished by the time practice was over.

"Sorry for leaving so abruptly. Our group had to practice for the talent show, because it was moved to an earlier date." Kazumi explained, and Daichi forgave her. Cleaning up all the equipment, Kazumi went to leave when her arm was caught by Tsukishima.

"Don't forget what I told you." he whispered, and she nodded.

"Nee-chan, I'll be back home later, I just realized that I have some homework that I forgot in my locker that's due tomorrow." she lied, and Kiyoko let her off. Running to the back of the school, she looked around in the dark.

"Tsukki?" she whispered, and a figure came up in front of her, pinning her to the wall. "Wha, who are you?" she hissed, and the light angled itself to reveal the figure. "Tsukki! You gave me a heart attack!" She let out a breath of relief, but realized that Tsukishima wasn't letting go.

"What's the deal with pinning me to the wall? Can't you tell me what you need properly-! Ngh..." Her words were stopped by a suppressed moan, feeling his breath on her neck.

"Who were those boys back there? They aren't stealing you from me, are they?" he asked, making Kazumi shiver. "T-They were merely group mates." she answered, and she could feel him smirk.

"Good. You're mine and mine only." Attacking her neck, Tsukishima found her sweet spot, making her take a sudden breath. Biting it gently, Kazumi bit her lip, suppressing another moan. "Y-You're going to leave a mark..." she breathed out, and he looked up and stared into her eyes.

"That's the point. I'm putting my mark on you."

Finishing up, he gave her a kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Come on. We're going to be late." Grabbing his hand, the two walked home together, Kazumi trying to cover up the hickey that she had received.

"Y'know, my sister's going to be real pissed at you when she finds out that you did this to me." she said, pulling her sweater up to cover her collarbones. "It's worth it." he shrugged, squeezing her hand.

They arrived at Kazumi's house, and with a goodbye kiss, separated.

* * *

 _I feel so ashamed of myself for writing this oh god i can never write smut_


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I've decided to rewrite this story.

I know it's a bit weird, suddenly cutting off the story in order to rewrite it, but there's a lot of stuff that I wasn't happy with, so I might as well take care of them by rewriting the story,

You can find the rewritten story in my profile, or by finding it in the Haikyuu! section/searching up the title ' _Their Secret Weapon_ ' within that topic when I announce that it has been published.

I hope that you'll like the rewritten version better.


	12. rewritten story is out!

Hello everyone!

I'm here to announce that the new story is out!

'Their Secret Weapon' can be found in my profile.

I hope you like it!


End file.
